Nidorino
| backcolor= | name='Nidorino'| jname=(ニドリーノ Nidorino)| image=033Nidorino.png| ndex=033| evofrom=Nidoran♂| evointo=Nidoking| gen=Generation I| pronun= Ni'-Doh-Ri'-Noh | hp=61| atk=72| def=57| satk=55| sdef=55| spd=65| total=365| species=Poison Pin Pokémon| type= | height=2'11"| weight=43.0 lbs.| ability=Poison Point Rivalry| color='Purple'| gender= 100% ♂ }} Nidorino (ニドリーノ Nidorino) is a -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidoran♂. It is the male counterpart of a Nidorina. Nidorino is able to evolve into a Nidoking, but only by the use of a Moon Stone. Appearance Nidorino is a rabbit-like Pokémon, like its previous evolution, though it acquires a more rugged look. Sharp teeth protrude from its upper jaw and its spikes have grown larger. It is a red-purple color with slightly darker spots. It has very large ears. Special Abilities The entire Nido family are known for their venomous spines. Nidorino's are no exception. They are more potent than his previous evolution. this isnt nidoros cry In Anime *Nidorino first appeared in Pokémon - I Choose You!, it appeared on Ash's TV battling against another trainer's Gengar. This battle mirrored the opening sequence for Red and Blue. *In the episode Where Art Through, Little Pokémon? a young boy named Ralph had a Nidoran♂ that evolved into a Nidorino after kissing a Nidoran♀. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Nidorino| redblue=Safari Zone (Red) Safari Zone and the Celadon Game Corner for 1,200 coins (Blue)| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Route 9, 23, and Safari Zone| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 13-15| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 13-15| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone Areas 1, 2, & 3 (FireRed) Safari Zone Area 2 (LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=Uncommon (FireRed) Rare (LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Route 221, Lake Valor| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 221 (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 15| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Evolve Nidoran♂ (White only)| bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Lapis Cave (4-8F), Wish Cave (47-50F) |PMD2=Mt. Bristle (4-9F), Labyrinth Cave (1-9BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom.| yellow=Its horns contain venom. If they are stabbed into an enemy, the impact makes the poison leak out.| gold=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately.| silver=Quick to anger, it stabs enemies with its horn to inject a powerful poison when it becomes agitated.| crystal=It is easily agitated and uses its horn for offense as soon as it notices an attacker.| ruby=Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.| sapphire=Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.| emerald=Its horn is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.| firered=It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.| leafgreen=An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom.| diamond=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| pearl=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| platinum=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| heartgold=It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately.| soulsilver=Quick to anger, it stabs enemies with its horn to inject a powerful poison when it becomes agitated.| black=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| white=It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Nidorino/Learnset Generation I Origins Nidorino appears to be based on many types of rodents. Nidorino's name is named after a small town in Northeastern Italy. Its name means strong willed in Italian. Trivia *Nidorino's shiny color is the same color as Nidorina's. *Nidorino, along with Gengar, are the first Pokémon to appear in the games and anime. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Gender Exclusive Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon